


That One Comfortable Reading Position

by GlueyNewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Not exactly smut, Reading, disruption, idk - Freeform, its crap, maze runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, not exactly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueyNewt/pseuds/GlueyNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas can't get comfortable while reading and I wouldn't say Newt exactly helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Comfortable Reading Position

**Author's Note:**

> eh this was complete crap. enjoy it, nonetheless. I know it's been like forever but I doubt people keep tabs. as always, comments/concerns/happy screeching/notes/etc. is always welcome.

It is widely known that having a comfortable reading spot has been scientifically proven to be impossible, and Thomas knew it. For the past ten chapters, Thomas has changed his reading position well over twenty times. He groaned in frustration as he kicked his legs over the back of the chair and hung his head over the front.  
He held the book up in front of his face. As he entered the fiftieth chapter, a slight figure entered his peripheral vision.  
"Tommy?"  
Thomas looked up and Newt was standing right above him, though upside down from his perspective.  
"Mmm?"  
"What are you doing?" Newt asked, propping his arm on his hip.  
"Reading, duh." Thomas got up in normal sitting position and held his book directly in front of his face.  
"Tommy?"  
"Yes Newt?"  
"What are you doing now. You can't read with the book that close to your bloody face."  
Thomas smirked and lowered the book just below his eyes. "Says who?"  
"Tommy," Newt said, extending the last syllable for a while, "I'm bored."  
"Hi bored, I'm reading." Thomas tried to continue reading, even as he felt something crawl into his lap.  
Newt straddled his boyfriend and smirked as he played with his neckline.  
"Uh.. reading here..."  
"Mhmm, then you wouldn't mind this," Newt said softly as he 'adjusted' his position on Thomas. Thomas groaned and moved the book lower from his face.  
"Newt. You could like not do that."  
"Or I could do it again," Newt said lowly as he started to grind on Thomas.  
"Okay um that-" Thomas gasped as Newt started kissing Thomas's neck.  
"You still reading?" Newt asked into Thomas's ear, biting slightly.  
"Hell no," Thomas said, throwing the book off to the side and kissing Newt hotly.  
Newt smiled against his mouth.  
"Damn straight."  
"Actually no, but I get the point."


End file.
